Toph's Destiny
by TaangForever.x
Summary: Toph has a dream that the airbenders are alive. The gaang find this temple and meet Zuko's cousin Thomas. Thomas is wanted by the fire nation. Zuko's luck turns around and he finds both the avatar and his cousin but does he have the heart to capture both?
1. Hearing What You Had To Say

**[A/N: hey guys I'm back with another Taang Fanfic enjoy!! :)]**

* * *

_Where am I? What is this place? It's so cold... I need to get out... _

The young earth bender tossed and turned.

_Why can I see? What is this place? _

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

_She walked through the temple and looked at the pictures on the walls... Each one telling a special story..._

_Air benders... They were extinct until about a month ago when she agreed to be the avatar's teacher. She looked at the walls and touched every picture lightly._

* * *

"Mmm... air benders... temple... Zuko... cousin... escaped..." mumbled the blind earth bender.

"Hmmm... Toph?" said a very tired water bender. "Toph wake up..." she mumbled half asleep. She lightly shook the girl but nothing happened. "Toph!" she yelled causing the other two members of 'team avatar' to wake up.

"What's wrong Katara" her brother yawned.

"Toph is talking in her sleep!" she groaned. They all listened closely to what the girl would say.

"Mm... Air... Benders... Alive... Don't die... Sokka stinks... I love you... Aang..." both siblings looked at the shocked avatar that was now red like a tomato. Aang looked up at them and gulped. Then they heard a high pitched scream escape Toph's rosy lips.

"Toph wake up!" yelled Katara as she shook her. Toph's eyes shot open. She felt everyone look at her.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"What was that about?" asked Sokka.

"Nothing..." Toph mumbled. Then she felt someone pull her to her feet then drag her out of camp. "Whoa! Let me go Twinkle toes!"

The siblings watched as Aang dragged Toph out of camp.

Sokka shrugged and plopped back down into his sleeping bag and instantly started to snore. Katara lay down and closed her eyes.

* * *

"You were sleep talking Toph... and you said the air benders were alive... and some other stuff but it's not important" he said.

"What... what did you hear, or rather what did I say?" Toph asked.

"You said the air benders were alive, you didn't want someone to die, and Sokka stinks"she lightly chuckled. "And you love... me" he whispered. He looked up at her to see her eyes widened in shock. "D-Did you mean it? What you said?"

"I have no idea of what you are going on about Twinkles; it was just a stupid dream-" she said bitterly, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean do you... love... me?" he stepped closer to her. She felt him do this and took a step back.

"I'm going to sleep" she announced and left toward the campsite, leaving behind a very confused and broken-hearted air bender.

* * *

**[A/N: okay.... Chapter 1 done =]  
... I am going to write chapter two...**

**after I finish my other story... but tell me what you think anyway... oh and by the way in this one Toph has to choose between Aang and Sokka and a character that my friend superstoyboi124 helped me with. But as you know, eventually it will end up as Taang... n yeah Suki is joining.**

**That only means Zuko is coming too! Can't forget about poor Katara... =D**

**That's all folks! =3]**


	2. How It Came To Be

**[A/N: Hey guys! This is chapter two... **

**Summary: Thomas and Zuko remember all the good times they had with each other. Meanwhile the gaang goes to the unknown temple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA]**

* * *

He smiled in his sleep. He remembered the first time he met his distant relatives.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Thomas, hold still!" Bellowed Anna, a loyal house servant, from inside the boy's room.

"I don't want to go! They'll only criticise me for not being a fire bender!" the woman's eyes widened.

"Who on Earth told you that they would hate you?" she asked softly.  
She saw his eyes had begun to water. The Thomas she knew had never cried. The boy was hurt. She always knew that his father was disappointed when he found out that Thomas was an Earth bender not a fire bender. And he knew his wife wasn't unfaithful for her to do such treason. So Duke Fudo blamed Thomas and always treated him like a burden rather than a son.  
But Anna knew the boy so well; he was too happy and energetic to let something like this weigh him down. But alas, it was true... he was upset.

"No one has to tell me that I'm useless, I know that myself... I just don't know why I have to tell other people about it... I don't want to go, I don't want to sit in that same carriage as him and I don't want to see that pompous and poor excuse for a fire nation prince!" tears started to flow freely at this point. It tore Anna's heart into a thousand pieces. She took hold of his shoulders and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Don't you dare say that! Not for a minute will you think that either! You don't need him or anyone else... you're mother and I love you no matter what, even if you had blue hair and hairy underarms" she stroked his brown hair and wiped his tears away with her sleeve. She smiled at him.

"You... you love me?" he asked quietly.

"Like my own son and I won't let anything or anyone harm you or make you upset" she said truthfully. The boy smiled and wiped his tears which were now tears of joy.

"Okay, I'll go... for you" with that he walked into his bathroom and came out a few minutes later wearing fire nation robes which draped over his small frame. His hair was pulled back in a top not and his face clean from the dirt he used to earth bend.

"You look like a true prince" Thomas looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

The ride to the Fire Nation palace was long and quiet. Thomas kept his gaze on his feet, he didn't want to accidentally look up and meet his father's cold glare.  
Suddenly the carriage came to a halt.

"Duke Fudo, we have made it to the Fire Nation capitals... enjoy your holiday sir" said the young driver.

"Thank you Taro" said Duke Fudo as he stepped down from the carriage. His wife followed. Thomas sighed and stepped down from the carriage.

"Thomas"

"Yes father?" he said softly.

"Keep your head down; we don't want rumours spread around just because you have green eyes. And if you dare earth bend I'll send you back home or even worse, to the Boiling rock" he hissed. His wife, Miyoko, grimaced but kept her head held high. She didn't like the way Fudo treated Thomas, in fact she hated it. But she couldn't speak out or he would have her and Thomas killed. She didn't care if her life was taken as long as her son would be alright. She got this persona from her sister Ursa.

"Yes father..." he sighed and kept his head low. He trailed behind his parents, not saying a single word.

* * *

They walked through the palace grounds. Thomas saw a messenger run past from the corner of his eye.

"The Duke Fudo, his wife and son have arrived" the messenger announced as they walked through two large steel doors.

"Ah, cousin Fudo nice to see you again" Aforementioned Ozai as he sipped his tea from his throne.

"We are humble to be here my Lord" Duke Fudo said.

"Thomas..."

"Yes my Lord?" Thomas said.

"Look up at me when I talk to you!" the yelled causing the flames around him to light up intensely.

"I'm sorry my Lord, excuse my manners" he said as he lifted his head. He heard a gasp and he looked away and lowered his head once more.

The Fire Lord cleared his throat.

"Prince Zuko and Princess Azula and their friends are waiting outside for you... go join them" he said pleasantly. Thomas looked up and saw that the Fire Lord was smiling at him. He smiled and lifted himself off the ground. He bowed and left the Throne Room.

* * *

Thomas made his way through the palace grounds and looked for a group of children about his age. He found a small pond in a garden with turtle- ducks swimming happily. He made his way over and sat at the edge of the pond.

"Azula! No fair, you said you'd give me a turn!" Thomas stood and walked toward the voices.

"Who's going to stop me dumb dumb? Mom? She's gone!" He saw a girl around the age of eight or nine glaring at a boy who looked a lot like her. He sighed. He found the prince and princess.

"Who are you?" said a girl wearing pink as she cart-wheeled her way to Thomas. She stopped directly in front of him. He instinctively lowered his head. She tried to swerve in different directions to see his eyes but he kept his eyes away from her. She smirked and cupped his cheeks and turned his head toward her. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks. She took a long look into his eyes. Her hands dropped to her side but her huge smile didn't. He dropped his head again.  
"You have the most beautiful eyes" she said. Thomas looked up at her in shock. She grinned and cart-wheeled away.

"So who are you" said a really bored tone.

"M-my name is Thomas... Fire Lord Ozai said to come here and I don't know I guess play some games with my cousins and their friends" he said glancing up before dropping his head.

"Mai and Ty Lee aren't my friends and I don't play some games that peasants play!" the Prince spat.

Thomas narrowed his eyes in a cold glare and looked at his cousin.

"I'm not a peasant! I am Thomas! My father is Duke Fudo!" he yelled and raised a large rock and hurtled it toward Zuko. Mai acted swiftly and threw a dagger which was hidden in her sleeve. The rock smashed into smaller rocks and Thomas dodged the dagger.

"How can you be my cousin if you're an earth bender?" Azula snorted.

"I don't know..." Thomas said quietly. "Oh forget trying to be your friend! I should've stayed with Anna back home!" he threw his arms up and headed toward his assigned chamber.  
He opened the door then slammed it shut. He collapsed onto his bed. He was so angry and upset that he didn't realise that someone knocked on his door. The knock came in louder and this time he heard it.

"Come in..." he mumbled. The door opened and Prince Zuko walked in.

"Hey I'm Zuko..."

"I know" he groaned. "What do you want your _majesty_?" he said, the sarcasm flowing freely off the tip of his tongue. Zuko frowned. He obviously caught the sarcasm.

"I'm here to apologize about earlier... it was wrong of me to call you a peasant and I hope that you will forgive me... you see my mother has disappeared and I'm just so confused at the moment..." Zuko cried. Thomas sat up and patted the bed next to him. Zuko walked over and sat down.

"It's okay... I'm sorry too" he whispered.

"For what?" Zuko asked confused.

"For earth bending at you..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Zuko laughed.

"It's okay... besides I would have moved but I knew Mai would jump in front of me... I think she kind of likes me" he grinned. This time Thomas laughed. The boys looked at each other and they knew they would be friends forever.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER:**

"Hey Zuko"

"Hey Thomas" Zuko smiled as he walked toward the meeting room.

"You want to hang out today?" Thomas asked. Ever since Thomas's mother died he had lived with Iroh, Zuko's Uncle.

"Um... sorry but there is a war meeting and I want to attend... maybe next time?" Zuko said apologetically. He looked up and met Thomas's bright green eyes.

"Well, if you are finished early maybe we can hang out after ward?"

"Sure! Can you wait outside until I come?" Zuko grinned. Thomas smiled and nodded.

They walked to the meeting room then Iroh stopped Zuko.

"Thomas, could you go and help Ty Lee and Mai with the preparations of Azula's 12th birthday party?" Iroh asked and glanced in the direction.

"Uh... Sure Uncle Iroh" Thomas said as he ran toward Ty Lee and Mai. The last thing he heard was Zuko telling his uncle that he had to be in the war meeting.

* * *

Thomas stood outside the meeting room with his arms crossed over his chest. He had just finished listening to Ty Lee giggling and Mai sighing and now he was waiting for Zuko. Complete torture!

The door opened and around twenty old men walked out. Then Zuko came out with his head held high.

"Please don't tell me you had fun in there because I practically died just listening to Mai and Ty Lee" Thomas groaned.

"Well not exactly but, I kind of insulted a high General and now I'm going to fight Agni Kai against him" Zuko mumbled.

"What?! Zuko this guy must be trained or something! What in your right mind possessed you to do such a thing?" Thomas was shocked. Zuko was truly and imbecile when he wanted to be. "When are you going to fight him" he added calmly. He looked at Zuko who looked a bit nervous.

"Tomorrow" he squeaked. Thomas slapped his forehead.

"Then we better get started!" Thomas took hold of Zuko's shirt and dragged him to the training arena.

"Wait where are we going and what are we going to start?" Zuko asked as he tried to keep up with Thomas.

"We are going to start your training!" Thomas yelled from the other side of the arena. "Now take off your armour and your shirt"

"What?! No!" Zuko blushed in embarrassment.

"Zuko we are cousins and I am a guy not a girl so you can relax" the thirteen year old growled.

Zuko sighed and untied his armour and took it off. He then took off his shirt. Thomas did the same.

They both stood in their stances. Thomas raised rock pillars and sent them toward Zuko.  
Zuko blasted each one with powerful fire blasts. He sent a wave of fire to Thomas.  
Thomas saw this and raised a rock wall.

Their intense training continued until it was dark. The boys put their shirts back on and quietly snuck into their rooms.

Zuko dropped onto his bed and reluctantly fell asleep.

Thomas couldn't sleep. What if Zuko didn't win? What if he were banished? What if he died?

The questions stirred inside his head as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Thomas stirred and opened his eyes. He jerked up and threw his covers to the side. He ran into the bathroom to get ready. In about five minutes he ran out towards Zuko's room.

Thomas ran through the grounds searching for Zuko's room. He stopped at a particular room. He knew it was Zuko's. He knocked on the door and stood impatiently. When he didn't hear an answer he knocked again this time louder. But there was no reply. Thomas sluggishly opened the door and saw the prince snoring, with his face planted in the pillow, his arm hanging off the side of his bed, his butt in the air and drool slowly making its way onto Zuko's pillow. Thomas laughed to himself and walked over to him. Thomas reached out his hand and vaguely shook Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko shifted and opened his eyes.

"Mm... Thomas? What's going on...?" he muttered.

"Today is the day you fight that General you insulted" Zuko frowned and sat up on his bed. He yawned and stretched his sore limbs. "Are you ready?" Zuko looked Thomas in the eye and shook his head. "Good, now take a shower and just so you know... whatever happens, I'm right behind you" Zuko smiled.

"Okay..." he got up and walked to the bathroom. Thomas left him and decided to go see Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

* * *

Zuko walked into the arena with his uncle by his side. He walked onto the stage. His uncle and cousin sat in the audience watching anxiously.  
Zuko knelt down and the crowd gasped when they saw his opponent. Zuko wondered what made the crowd react that way. Zuko turned to face his opponent but was surprised to see his father.

"Father?" he was shocked. He didn't want to fight his father. So he begged for mercy "Please father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn" Thomas watched wide eyed as he nibbled on his fingernails.

"You will fight for your honour" his father walked to him slowly and Zuko got to his knees and bowed his head.

"I meant no disrespect, I'm your loyal son" Zuko cried.

"Rise and fight Prince Zuko" he looked down at him.

"I won't fight you" he said bravely.

"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher" tears flowed down Zuko's cheeks as he looked up at his father.  
Ozai got into stance. Iroh and Thomas looked away and they heard Zuko scream in pain. Thomas felt his eyes water. He wanted to stop him. He wanted to jump out there and stop Ozai. But he froze in his spot and all he could do was watch.

The healers rushed to Zuko's aid. They tightly bandaged his eye and dressed him properly.

"Prince Zuko you are banished, you are a disgrace to me and the only way you can regain your honour is by capturing the avatar and bringing him to me" Ozai hissed and walked away.

Iroh and Thomas ran to Zuko and helped him to his room.

* * *

"Zuko your not really thinking of looking for the avatar are you?" Thomas asked as he bandaged Zuko's eye.

"You heard my father, I need to regain my honour by capturing the avatar" He whispered.

"Zuko, you know as well as I do that there is no way of finding the avatar. People have looked for him for a hundred years and they still haven't found him!" Thomas roared.

"You know nothing! Just because your father hated you it doesn't mean mine hates me! You're an outsider and I wonder why any one likes you!" Zuko stood and yelled at Thomas. Thomas lowered his head.

"Zuko..." he whispered. "You need to understand that I say these things because I care" Zuko frowned.

"No you don't! You're just a sad lonely kid with no parents! You're an outsider, a traitor, a peasant, an earth bender! You don't belong here!" Thomas felt a surging pain in his chest. He felt angry, upset and confused.

"You know what Zuko? I feel sorry for you... and I feel sorry for me... that I ever thought that we could be friends" with that Thomas left the Prince's chambers and left the Fire Nation for good.

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Thomas woke up and wiped the cold sweat from his brow.

"Had a nightmare again?" Nyoko asked from the doorway. Thomas looked up at her and smiled.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked slyly.

She scoffed.

"You were tossing and turning... you woke me up earth slug"

"Whatever you say... air head" he mumbled.

"I heard that" she said as she was walking down the hallway. Thomas laughed and rested his head back onto his pillow and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Zuko tossed and turned in his sleep.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day he saw Thomas cry.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

The eleven year old prince wandered through the palace grounds. He was looking for his best friend, Thomas. He didn't show up for some sparring so Zuko decided to go look for him.

He walked past the court yard. Then he stopped. Thomas only loved one place when he came to visit... the Turtle-duck pond. Zuko turned and ran to the garden.

He stopped, panting heavily. His back bent forward and both hands resting on his knees. He looked up at Thomas who was slumped at the edge of the pond; his arms hugging his knees tightly to his chest. And he was... crying? Zuko was shocked he slowly walked to Thomas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Thomas looked up and into Zuko's golden eyes. He dropped his head and continued to cry. Zuko knelt down next to him.

"What's wrong Thomas?" he asked softly.

"M-m-my... m-mom" he sobbed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"S-she d-died" Zuko was torn. His best friend had just lost the only loving parental figure in his life. Zuko had no idea on how to cheer him up. He put an arm around Thomas' shoulders and let him cry.  
Thomas was only eleven and he lost his mom. Even though Zuko was younger, he still knew how he felt.

"How did she die?" he choked out.

"She was sick before we came here... s-she couldn't get better..."

"I know right now, you may be angry or upset but believe me... it gets better... I mean I got a great friend and cousin like you only days after my mom died... I know it won't help much because I'm not that good but... I'm here for you Thomas... you don't have to do this on your own" Thomas' breathing and heart rate slowed down. He slowly lifted his head and looked into Zuko's eyes.

"Thank you... brother" he smiled. Zuko stared wide eyed for a moment but then let his muscles relax. He smiled back and gave him a half-hug before pulling him onto his feet. He led him through the palace and stopped at a particular door. "Where are we Zuko?"

"I know that your father never really thought of you as a son...but I know one person who would" he opened the door. Thomas saw a figure sitting in front of a Pai Sho table. "Uncle Iroh" The old man looked up and smiled at the two boys.

"Thomas? What's the matter?" he asked when he saw his tear stained face. Iroh stood and walked to the boy. Thomas lowered his head.

Zuko took the opportunity to tell his uncle about Thomas' mother.

"His mother died... and well," he looked at Thomas for approval to speak.

"My father is a selfish bastard and he hates me, I don't want to live with him anymore" Thomas whimpered.

Iroh looked at him miserably. He placed a hand onto the boy's shoulder. Thomas looked up at Iroh and embraced the retired general. Iroh was shocked at first then he lowered his arms and hugged the boy back.

Zuko smiled.

* * *

Two years after the death of Thomas' mother Zuko remembered the last words Thomas had said to him before walking out of his life forever.

"_Zuko your not really thinking of looking for the avatar are you?" Thomas asked as he bandaged Zuko's left eye._

"_You heard my father, I need to regain my honour by capturing the avatar" He whispered._

"_Zuko, you know as well as I do that there is no way of finding the avatar. People have looked for him for a hundred years and they still haven't found him!" Thomas roared. Zuko grimaced. He felt his anger boil inside of him._

"_You know nothing! Just because your father hated you it doesn't mean mine hates me! You're an outsider and I wonder why any one likes you!" Zuko stood and yelled at Thomas. Thomas lowered his head then looked back up with sadness in his eyes._

"_Zuko..." he whispered. "You need to understand that I say these things because I care" Zuko frowned._

"_No you don't! You're just a sad lonely kid with no parents! You're an outsider, a traitor, a peasant, an earth bender! You don't belong here!" Zuko was so angry that he didn't realise the pain he inflicted on his cousin. Thomas glared slightly._

"_You know what Zuko? I feel sorry for you... and I feel sorry for me... that I ever thought that we could be friends" Thomas stood and opened the door and slammed it on the way out. _

_Zuko slapped his forehead and collapsed onto his bed. Then he jumped up and ran out of his room. He needed to find Thomas and apologise._

_He ran down the hallway and made a sharp turn, but what he didn't expect was Thomas running in the other direction. It felt like the world went in slow motion for Zuko. Thomas looked into his eyes as he ran passed. Zuko heard muffled sounds of guards running in Thomas' direction. He watched as Thomas ran out of the palace and into the towns. Zuko mentally kicked himself for not finding him sooner. He had just been a total jerk and the worst friend in the history of friends._

* * *

Zuko woke up and wiped the cold sweat off his brow.

"Had a bad dream Prince Zuko?" Zuko turned to face his uncle. He nodded and rested back down.

"You know, most bad dreams have a lesson behind them... a moral... maybe whatever it is it may change your thoughts and opinions..." Zuko looked at him traumatized. "Well... we have a long journey ahead of us, go to sleep now... get some rest" with that Iroh left the prince with some thoughts.

* * *

Toph walked into camp and realised that everyone was packing.

"What's... going on?" she asked obviously confused.

"Well you said that the air benders were alive... and we have been to two temples leaving out the Western and the Eastern... do you remember which one it was?" Aang said.

"Erm... Western" she blurted.

"Eastern it is" Aang and Sokka chirped.

"What? I said Western!"

"You were lying Toph" Katara mumbled. Toph huffed and earth bended her pack onto Appa, she then earth bended herself on.

"Let's get this over with" she said and the rest of the gaang followed.

* * *

**[A/N: so what you think? Please let me know...**

**Oh and:**

**Fudo means: God of fire and Wisdom. **

**Taro means: First born Son. **

**Miyoko means: Beautiful.**

**Nyoko means: A gem or treasure.**

**Until next time my friends! **

**That's all folks! =3]**


	3. Shattered

**[A/N: Okay this is chapter three... **

**Summary: Zuko hears from a group of people where the avatar is. Little did he know that his cousin was there too...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Avatar The Last Airbender...]**

* * *

Zuko strolled through the Earth Kingdom village of Senlin. He needed to find the Avatar... but how was he meant to find him?  
He had been shopping earlier, they needed the supplies. He got tea for his Uncle and some other things like fish and meat. His eyes searched for a fruit and vegetable stall. When he found one, he walked to it and started to search for some fresh fruit.

"I saw the Avatar's Bison heading towards the Eastern Air Temple this morning" Zuko's eyes widened. He slowly placed an apple in the basket and listened closely.

"Yeah and the air benders are alive" said the other sarcastically while the others snickered. Zuko picked up an orange and placed it in the basket.

"Well they actually are..." Zuko heard a loud 'slap'.

"You idiot! Air benders aren't alive! The Fire Nation killed them all!"

"What about the refugees? What about the non-benders?" he heard another slap. Zuko turned in their direction and saw a young man, about five years older than Zuko with a large red mark across his cheek. If the Avatar was going there then maybe this might be his lucky day! He might capture him once and for all! He walked toward the group of men.

"Excuse me... I'm lost could you tell me where the Eastern Air Temple is?" The men looked wide eyed at Zuko. The idiot with the mark on his face grinned and grabbed Zuko by his shirt and dragged him toward a clearing.

"You need to walk for about an hour from here, and then take a boat to the other side"

"I'm lost, can you help me?" he said gritting his teeth. The man laughed.

"Sure thing buddy"

They walked for about an hour and a half. They stopped at the docks.

"Do you still need me to take you there?" the man smirked.

"Well..." Zuko began.

"Say no more, say no more" he waved his hand. "Come the ship is about to leave"

* * *

"So what's your name?" the man said as he looked out at the ocean.

"Li" Zuko answered.

"Nice... I'm Raidon" he extended a hand to Zuko. But Zuko just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, not friendly aye?" Zuko turned away. Raidon laughed

"What?"

"You don't talk much either"

"When are we getting there?" Zuko started getting irritated with this guy.

"Oh look! Where here!" _what's with this guy? He's so jumpy and carefree... sort of like Ty Lee... _Zuko thought.

"I don't see anything" Zuko said as they pulled up on the docks on an island with a large mountain on it.

"It's up there" he pointed to the large mountain. Zuko gulped. There was no way that he was going to climb that thing.

"Do you have any way of getting up there?" Zuko squeaked.

"Well you need to be an Airbender... luckily I am an Airbender" Zuko turned to the man. But before he could say anything he was on the man's back and he was soaring through the skies.

"Sorry Uncle..." Zuko silently whispered.

* * *

Aang looked back at Toph. She was 'looking' at the scenery; her elbow rested on Appa's saddle, her head relaxing on her hand, her ebony hair flowing in the wind and her beautiful jade eyes sparkled in the sunlight. _Did she really mean what she said? _He thought to himself. He stared at her for a good ten minutes.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara said as she placed a hand on the young avatar's shoulder. He tore his eyes away from Toph and looked at Katara. He smiled and nodded.

Katara sat back down and Aang looked back at Toph.

"I know you're staring at me Twinkles... now quit it" she mumbled but only loud enough for him to hear.

"Sorry" He said and turned back to steer Appa.

It had been two hours and they were still not at the temple yet. Toph was getting really frustrated. She didn't want to sit there and listen to Katara and Sokka argue, or listen to Momo's frequent chattering and she defiantly didn't want to listen to Aang's heart beat spike when he looked in her direction. She knew he didn't like her... why would he? He's got Katara the smart, beautiful, clean water bender. There was no way that he would like a dirty, short, ugly earth bender.  
That must have been the reason why she liked Sokka... because no matter what, he was there for her. All Aang ever did was yell at her, not that she is complaining... she yells at him too, but for some reason, it hurt her when he yelled at her. It brought back bad memories when her father used to scold her for earth bending or walking on her own or when he was going to let her be looked after 24/7.

She blew some of her bangs out of her eyes. She mentally cursed Aang for bringing back those memories.  
She felt that same prickling feeling on the back of her neck.

"Will you quit staring!" she bellowed. She heard a screech and she turned her head back to the scenery, even though she couldn't see it.

"Um... sorry Toph I-"he stopped mid sentence when he saw it, the Eastern Air Temple "Hey guys we made it!"

"Great job Twinkles... I'm blind; you want to make me deaf too?" Toph grumbled.

"Sorry Toph" he whispered.

* * *

"Shh... they might be Fire Nation" said one.

"He has a bison!" said the other.

"Shh!"

"We need someone to go out there"

"Why don't you go,_ Thomas_?" she hissed.

"Why don't you go, _Nyoko_?" he hissed. She shot him a glare and shoved him toward the people. He stumbled and landed face first in the dirt.

"Some earth bender he is" she rolled her eyes.

Thomas raised his head and realised he was looking at two feet. He looked up and saw a girl looking down at him; she had porcelain skin and ebony hair which danced in the wind. He instantly jumped up.

"Hello, I am the Avatar and I-"Aang began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you're telling me that you're the avatar?" Said Thomas.

"He just said that you idiot! Are you deaf or something?" growled Toph. She had no idea on what possessed her to do that.

"Oh, sorry... I'm Thomas"

"Nice to meet you Thomas! Are you the only one who lives here?" Aang said enthusiastically.

"Oh no, there are more people here" he smiled. Aang felt like jumping up and down in glee. "They should be coming out now... Nyoko! It's the avatar! Not Fire Nation!" Sokka and Katara exchanged looks.

A girl around Katara's age walked out. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, she wore earth bending attire and she had grey, blue eyes. She walked toward Thomas and punched his arm.

"I see you've met earth slug" she smirked.

"Oh yeah, this is Nyoko. I call her Air head" Aang's eyes widened.

"You're an air bender?" she nodded. "So I'm not the only air bender left" he whispered. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. Toph punched his arm causing him to fall over.

"Don't go all mushy and cry baby on me Twinkle toes" Toph said. And the others sniggered.

"Twinkle toes?" Thomas laughed. Toph's eyes narrowed. She stomped her heel and Thomas sunk into the ground only leaving his head out.

"You think it's funny?" she said as she lowered her head to his. He smirked and earth bended out of the ground. "Hmm... earth bender... interesting" his smirk grew.

They both got into stance.

"Oh no, not today" Nyoko said as she held onto Thomas' arm. He turned to look at her, then back at Toph. He sighed and dropped his stance.

"You never let me have some fun" he grumbled as he shifted his feet and kicked around a small rock.

"I'll let you have fun when you finish your work, which by the way is never done. So I suggest you march yourself into your room and clean it up" she turned to the avatar and his friends. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want" As she was talking Thomas made faces behind her. Sokka and Aang snickered, Katara hit both of them and Toph just stood there. "You better be gone when I turn around" she murmured. Thomas froze then bolted into the other direction.  
"This way" she smiled. They followed her through the temple's hallways. She showed them all the important places; she introduced them to some air benders and finally showed them their rooms.

* * *

Toph and Aang's rooms were right next to each other. Toph groaned and walked inside.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour" Nyoko called.

Toph had to admit. For an air bender, Nyoko was pretty cool. She had the persona of an earth bender but the characteristics of and air bender. That's maybe why she and Thomas got along so well. Her eyes widened at her thought. She shook her head. There was no way that air benders and earth benders could get along. They were natural opposites.

_Opposites attract.  
__**No they don't.  
**__Yes they do.  
__**Yeah right!  
**__Face it... you like Aang and he likes you...  
__**Do not!  
**__Pfft._

While Toph was having a mental battle with herself, Aang was lying on his bed. Thinking of how great it was to finally find the air benders. For a long time, he thought he was the only one. He was so happy.

"Lunch is ready!" Nyoko said as she walked through every hallway.

Aang got up and walked toward her voice. He opened his door and looked to his right. It was Toph's room. He wanted to talk to her... to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't do it, he was simply too shy.  
He knew she liked Sokka. Why wouldn't she? He's smart, funny, strong, manly, and he doesn't need to bend to be great at fighting. Aang sighed and walked to her door. He was about to knock but it swang open. Toph walked out. She was fixing her hair.  
She was about to put it in a bun, but Aang stopped her.

"Don't put it up, it looks really nice like that" she raised an eyebrow then dropped her hands to her side.

He smiled at her and for the first time, she smiled back.

"Now let's go get some lunch" he grinned and rubbed his hands together. Toph laughed.

"You and your stomach" he wore a goofy grin and shrugged.

* * *

Aang looked around and saw how many air benders there were. Most of them were children though, aging from around seventeen to five.

Everyone took their seats while Thomas and Nyoko handed out the bowls of noodles. Katara helped of course.  
Aang looked at Toph who was talking to Sokka. He felt a hot feeling in his stomach. He was jealous of Sokka, even though he didn't realise it at first. He felt like breaking his bowl. He was so angry that he didn't realise that he was frowning. A little girl sitting next to Aang took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry, she doesn't love him" Aang looked at the girl. She was about six. She had ivory skin, grey eyes and long brown hair that reached the middle of her back.

"How do you know?" he asked and lifted his head to look at Toph once more.

"I may be small but I know that she just wants to see how you would react if he was talking to him. I heard her talking about it too"

"To who, who did she talk to?" he looked back down at the girl.

"The girl with the blue dress" she shrugged.

"Katara, she told her?"

"She has a pretty name" the girl grinned. "What's your name?"

"Aang" she dropped his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Aang, I'm Nami" Aang smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too"

Aang felt someone sit next to him. He looked to his left and saw that the person was Toph; her hands on the seat, and her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Hey Toph" he greeted.

"Sup Twinkles" Aang turned to the girl and she gave him the thumbs up. He chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Toph shot up. She dug her feet into the ground.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked.

"Zuko..." she whispered to Katara.

"What, where?" Aang said looking around.

"What's the matter?" Nyoko asked.

"Someone from the fire nation is here" Aang and Toph said together.

"Who?" Thomas asked and looked around.

"Hey guys, this is Li he's been looking for us for a while!" Raidon said as he walked to the group. "Looky here, we have more guests!" the gaang got into stance.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?!" Aang yelled.

"Wait as in Prince Zuko?"Thomas asked. He moved through the crowd and stopped in front of Aang. He looked at the man before him. His eyes narrowed. "You should leave" he growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do peasant?" Zuko got into stance as well.

"I told you before I am not a peasant!" Thomas roared. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his right hand. _Woops..._

"Thomas?" Zuko asked quietly. "Is that you?"  
Thomas dropped his hand.

"I told you to leave" he said once more.

"I need to capture the avatar-"

"No Zuko, you _want _to capture the avatar, now leave" Zuko didn't even think twice. He turned his back and started to walk away. Thomas dropped his head and turned to walk away. Nyoko stopped him. He shrugged her off and continued his walk. He pushed through everyone.

Aang watched as the two walked away from each other. He looked to Toph and Katara.

"Already on it Twinkles" Toph said as she walked toward Thomas.

Aang looked at Katara. She sighed and nodded. She turned and ran after Zuko.

* * *

"Zuko! Wait!" Katara called after the Fire Nation Prince. How on earth did Aang talk her into this...? Wait he didn't even need to ask... so why did she go?

Zuko stopped and turned. He looked at the water tribe girl.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly.

"You know I would've stayed at the temple, rather than running out here to find you, so you could show me some respect" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. He scoffed. He then looked into her Sapphire blue eyes.

"Why did you come?" he asked quietly. She dropped her hands and walked toward him. She stopped directly in front of him and looked into his golden eyes.

"I saw that you were upset... I may have hated you for all the things you've done-"He dropped his head. She lifted her arm and cupped his cheek. He looked up at her. "-But you are still human" he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
She realised that her hand was still on his cheek. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away.

"Thankyou" he said.

"Not a problem" she smiled. "Well I better get going... Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"You should listen to your uncle... he is a wise man" she turned to walk but Zuko caught her wrist.

"You knew him?"

"Correction Zuko, I know him... he loves you... more than your sister or your father put together. What I don't understand is why would you want to get their acceptance but not his? Why do you have to be the bad guy?"He let her wrist go and she reached up and touched his scar. "You're not a bad person Zuko... you just need to open your eyes to notice the people who really care about you..."

"_You need to understand that I say these things because I care" _Zuko closed his eyes and remembered all the thing Thomas told him. He was right; he should have just left the whole 'capturing the avatar' crap that he'd followed for three years.

He opened his eyes and stared into Katara's.

"I'm so sorry..." Zuko felt tears swell up in his eyes. Katara saw this and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

She couldn't believe that the tough, angry, arrogant prince was crying in her arms. He was truly sorry... and she trusted him. She held him tighter and sung one of the many songs that her mother used to sing when she and Sokka were kids.  
Zuko started to calm a bit. She pulled away. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't tell anyone" he grumbled.

"I won't" she promised. "Now you should go and find your uncle. Go to him and apologise... and when Aang is ready, I will send you a letter for you to come..."

"Why?" she smiled.

"I believe you are Aang's fire bending teacher... and when you fix everything in here" she pointed to his chest. "Then you'll also be ready... good luck Zuko"

He thought for a minute.

"What is your name?" she was dumbfounded for a second. _How could you forget to tell him your name?_

"I'm Katara" she beamed.

"Nice name" he said politely. She blushed a deep red.

"T-thankyou" she whispered and looked away from him.

He was about to leave but he remembered.

"Uh... could you do me a favour?" she looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

Katara ran as fast as she could to find the closest air bender. She looked around the temple but so far could find none. She made a turn to the right. She heard a person talking. She guessed it was someone with high authority. She smiled at the person she found. She found Nyoko.

"Nyoko!" Katara couldn't stop running and hit straight into Nyoko. They both tumbled onto the ground.

"What is it Katara?" Nyoko said as she air bended herself off the ground. She extended her hand out to Katara who gladly took it.

"See... Zuko needs to get off the mountain but he can't soo" she grinned.

"Urgh... fine"

Katara led her to Zuko who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Nyoko walked up to him with a stern look on her face. She stopped directly in front of him. He was surprised by her closeness.

"Put your arm around my waist. And don't ask questions" She hissed. He did as she said. "Hold on tight" he blushed and tightened his grip. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
She jumped up and disappeared off the side of the mountain.

Katara sighed and decided to go tell Aang and Sokka about what happened... obviously leaving out the part where Zuko cried.

* * *

Toph walked up to Thomas and sat next to him.

"Hey Earth Slug" she saluted. He looked at her then turned back to looking at the scenery.

Toph found Thomas on one of the temple's balconies. It was a magnificent view, although Toph couldn't see it.  
Thomas looked at the different colours and hues before him. The sun was starting to set. There was a contrast with the yellows, oranges and blues spread across the sky.

"What does it look like?" Toph whispered.

"What does?"

"The sky" he turned to look at her. She waved her hand in front of her eyes. "I'm blind"

"But how can you earth bend?" she scoffed.

"You sound like my parents... I see with earth bending... sort of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations everything gives off... I can tell where you are and I can tell when you are lying so spill... how you know scar face?" she said with a slight annoyance in her voice. Thomas laughed and looked back at the scenery.

"Long story short... we were good friends" he sighed heavily and continued. "I thought I knew him better than anyone... but I was wrong"

"I know what you mean..." She whispered.

"Yeah...how?" she turned to face him.

"You see, I am best friends with someone... and I know him pretty well. He likes this girl and everyone knew, even her. But the other night I had this dream and I kind of said that I loved him... but I don't, anyway... he heard and he questioned me about it and I lied, I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. But when I lied I felt his heart beat... it was slow and sad, like I hurt him... after that he wouldn't stop staring at me, like he was expecting me to say 'Hey I was kind of lying to you, I like you a lot!" and it irritated me... at that point I realised that I didn't know him as well as I thought I did..." Thomas stared at her.

"It's the Avatar isn't it?" Toph froze.

"N-no" she stuttered.

"It's okay... I won't tell him. But I think you should"

"Yeah alright I'm just going to walk up to Aang and say 'I don't like you Aang I hate you!'" she rested her head on her hand and blew out her bangs.

"Well not in those words... you don't hate him do you?"

"Well, no..."

"Exactly... you don't hate him. He's your best friend and you just want to keep it that way... Am I right?" he said as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah... but what if he gets upset?" she asked herself.

"He won't, if he is your best friend then he will understand" Toph nodded.

"So are you feeling better?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" he smiled. "Thanks"

"No problem" she punched his arm... hard.

"OW! What was that for?" she shrugged.

"That's how I show affection" she grinned.  
Thomas shook his head and was about to leave the balcony.

"You coming?"

"Nah... I'll stay here and enjoy the view"

"Okay..." she smirked. _Three, two, one... _"Hey! You can't 'enjoy the view'"

"Wow, you're slower than I thought" she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head lightly. Thomas chuckled.

"See you later" he walked off the balcony and into the hall way. He could've sworn he heard...

"Yeah see ya..."

* * *

Aang went looking for Toph. She should've been back with Thomas ages ago, even Katara and Nyoko were back from their encounter with Zuko. He walked through the temple and heard people talking on a nearby balcony.

"It's okay... I won't tell him. But I think you should" A male voice said.

"Yeah alright I'm just going to walk up to Aang and say 'I don't like you Aang I hate you!'" Aang was shattered. That was Toph talking. He knew her voice anywhere.

_She hates me... _he thought. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could.  
He had no idea on where he was going...

He found the closest room. He swung the door open and slammed it shut.

_Why... why does she hate me? What did I ever do to make her hate me? _Aang thought as he held his legs to his chest and cried into his knees.

* * *

**[A/N: wow cliffy! Yeah Aang gets the wrong impression... Next one's about Zuko and his uncle... oh and Azula comes in!**

**Till next time my friends!**

**That's all folks! =3]**


	4. Apologize

**[A/N: Okay my next chapter ^^ **

**This is random but... I went onto Avatar Wiki today and almost killed my laptop. I swear those people are Kataang and Maiko Fans... I was so pissed. I mean it's cool if people have their own opinions and all but they were all like OMG Kataang is the greatest! N I was like yeah alright buddy... no need to get over excited.**

**Anyway... going back to my chapter...**

**Summary: Toph tries to talk to Aang but he shuts her off. She thinks that she may have done something. He tells her that he knows that she hates him... her and Aang fight. The water tribe siblings don't want to get involved so they leave it up to Thomas and Nyoko. Since Thomas and Toph are earth benders and Nyoko and Aang are air benders they thought it would be best to stay like that for a while. Meanwhile Zuko apologizes to his Uncle then he finds out that his cousin is wanted by the Fire Nation. But does Zuko have the heart to betray his cousin? Well read and find out =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.]**

* * *

Toph dug her feet into the cold earth. She tried to pinpoint Aang's vibrations. She searched each room carefully.  
_Darn Aang's airy footsteps!_ She thought to herself. She kept searching for him_;_ she needed to find him and set things straight.

She passed three rooms when she stopped at a particular room. She heard soft whimpers from inside. She reached for the doorknob_, but_ hesitated_. _After contemplating a minute_, _she turned the knob and walked into the room. She felt Aang in a corner crying. Slowly, she walked over to him.

"Aang? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

There was no answer. She knelt down next to him. _This whole comforting thing_ _was so unlike her_... this was Katara's job_. She didn't even know where to begin_! She tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Aang?"she asked_. _He whimpered louder. "Darn it Aang! What's the matter?!"

"Leave me alone_,_" his voice was hoarse and cracking.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong_,_" she said stubbornly. "Please tell me... what's the matter?" she asked more sympathetically.

"I-I-"

"Is it Sugar- I mean Katara?" He shook his head. "Then what is it?"  
He was silent for a moment.

"Why does she hate me?" he asked himself not realising he had said it out loud.

"Is that it? You're moping around because some chic hates you?" she punched his arm. "Come on Twinkles that's so lame even for Sokka_._"

"I knew you wouldn't understand, but why would you?! You hate me! In fact you never liked me.... The only reason you tagged along is because you wanted to be free! You use people_,_ and that's sick!"

Toph was surprised by his outburst but she stood her ground.

"How dare you? I came here for you Aang! No one else! I could've ran away and joined the circus but I came with _you_ and only you!" she felt tears trying to spill from her jade eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Came here for me?! That is a load of bull! You hate me! You even told Thomas that and you barely know him!" Her eyes widened. He heard her...

"Aang_,_ I didn't mean what I said..." she added quietly.

"Yeah right_,_" he stood and was about to leave_,_ but Toph caught his wrist.

"Aang_,_ I don't hate you_,_" Toph said, but Aang narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand from her grasp. He took his glider and walked out of the room. Toph stood and ran after him, but when she reached the door, his footsteps disappeared and she felt a strong forceful wind blow past her.

Her tears fell silently.

* * *

Zuko walked through the clearing. He found his supplies and board swords. He picked them up and made his way to the village.  
He had his apology all planned out. He was going to cook dinner for his Uncle and then apologize. Then he was going to tell him that he didn't want the life of a prince anymore. He wanted to be just plain old Zuko and his Uncle Iroh. Zuko remembered all the good times he had with his uncle: running from Azula, fighting Earth Kingdom soldiers, coming up with their aliases Li and Mushi…

Zuko smiled remembering how he gave his Uncle that name. It was the day Iroh tried to make that White Jade flower into tea and got poisoned. They got help from that girl, Song. She kept saying that there was hope left and that the war would end. He should've listened. At the time, all he could think about was how he was going to find the Avatar and take him to his father. Zuko had to admit_, h_e was the biggest jerk around.  
He lied, he stole, and he fought and betrayed people ever since his banishment. Zuko never forgot that day. It was always so fresh in his mind.  
The shame, humility, pain, discomfort.... that face. He never forgot his father's face... full of disgust and anger.

But that was all behind him now. He was going to set things right. He was going to be the man that he always knew he was.

"_Promise me one thing... Never forget who you are Zuko," _his mother's voice rang clear in his mind. He smiled.

"Never..." he promised silently as he continued his walk.

"Anyone who harbours these traitors will facethe wrath of Fire Lord Ozai_,_" He knew that voice. This couldn't be right... what was _she _doing here? She was going to ruin everything. "Am I understood?"

"Yes Princess Azula," the town chimed. Zuko turned on his heel and ran to find his Uncle.

* * *

Nyoko stared at the teenagers before her. There was a problem, she could tell by the way that the water tribe siblings looked nervous and the younger group members were glaring at each other.  
She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Thomas looked at Nyoko and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think something's up?" Nyoko whispered. Thomas averted his attention to Toph and Aang. He could see it_,_ the spark of loath in their eyes, but he knew that they didn't hate each other, on the contrary he thought that Aang liked Toph... more than a friend. He saw the way he looked at her at lunch. He saw the way he got jealous when Sokka was talking to her. It was so obvious that he liked her, but she was blind to that and she did not acknowledge his affections for her.

"Yeah... I thought they were best friends," he whispered back.

"Yes, the key word is 'were'," her voice rang out. Thomas and Nyoko froze and stared wide eyed at her. "I'm blind, not deaf," Thomas gulped and pulled at his collar. Nyoko cleared her throat and looked at Katara and Sokka for back up. The siblings shook their heads and looked away.

"Sorry..." Nyoko mumbled as she dropped her head in shame.

"Yeah... were..." Aang grumbled. Thomas looked at the boy. He looked sad. He turned to look at Nyoko; he had an idea.

"Hey Nyko... why don't you see what's up with Aang?" he said pointing to the boy who was walking out of the room.

"I told you before don't call me Nyko!" she hissed behind gritted teeth.

"Okay chill," said raising his hands up in defence. She glared at him, but got up as she mumbled something about air bending someone back to the fire nation. Thomas smiled and looked back at Toph who was picking her toes.

Thomas sighed and walked over to Toph.

"Hey Toph," he greeted.

"Hey," she grumbled. Thomas stood uncomfortably, not knowing if he should sit down next to her or not. From what Sokka said, Toph was a very talented earth bender, probably better than him. He didn't want to risk getting smashed into a million pieces.

"Poor fool, he's walking straight into a death trap not knowing if Toph will bit his head off or send him to the Spirit World and back... poor, poor fool," Sokka shook his head and waited to see Toph's reaction. He looked at her to see her glaring. Her face said 'You better run' he gulped. Katara hit his arm.

"Shut up Sokka!" she hissed. Thomas glared at the warrior.

"Yeah, shut up, Sokka" Toph chimed in. Oh boy, she used his name. He was going to die... for sure. "Anyway... I need to talk to Thomas," she caught his arm and dragged him to one of the many rooms in the temple.

"What is it Toph?" he asked. He looked at the girl before him. Her back was to him and it was slightly slumped.

"Aang heard me... he thinks I hate him... and now he hates me," she whimpered. Why was she crying? In front of him too... Why did she open up to Thomas so well? When it came to Katara, Aang and Sokka, she was stubborn and refused to show her true emotions.

Thomas stood there dumbfounded. This blind girl... this earth bender... probably the strongest he would ever know, was crying? He stood there silently, unsure what to do.  
When it came to Nyoko, he comforted her by giving her a hug. This girl was different like Sokka said. If she would kill him for just sitting next to her, then Agni save him if he ever touched her.

"Toph, I'm sorry. This is all my fault-," he began, but Toph lifted her hand and cut him off.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should've explained myself... heck, I never should've said it. He's my friend and I care about him," she said softly. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks..." she lifted her hand and Thomas shut his eyes, waiting for her punch but it never came. Instead, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his torso.

Thomas opened his eyes and looked down at Toph. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her.

* * *

Nyoko slowly followed Aang out of the room and into a hallway. He didn't stop... so she followed, gripping the torch in her hand tightly.

Aang knew Nyoko was behind him, but he never acknowledged her. He just kept walking, hoping she would give up, but she wouldn't. The damn girl was persistent. Aang sighed and came to a halt. Nyoko didn't expect this and ran into him.

"What do you want Nyoko?" he asked more bitterly than intended.

"Um... you're upset... and I-"

"I'm fine, really, I am," he stated bluntly. She raised an eyebrow and placed her free hand on her hip. "Okay, okay! I'm angry!" She dropped her hand and placed the torch onto a small ledge on the wall.

"Why are you angry?" she asked softly. He leaned against the wall then slid down to sit. Nyoko followed, she kept an eye on the young avatar.

"Well... earlier I went looking for Toph and I found her talking to Thomas... about me. I know you're an Airbender and all, but no offense I still don't trust everyone here," he sighed and looked at Nyoko who was absorbing what he had said.

"It's okay not to trust anyone; it's what makes us human. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded and she continued. "Do you like Toph...? I mean like more than a teacher or friend?"

Aang blushed and looked away. Nyoko saw his reaction and her lips curled into a sly smile.

"I see you do," she said. Aang looked at her and saw the smile planted on her lips. "Toph and Aang sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"How old are you?" Aang asked and rolled his eyes when he saw her shocked facial expression.

"I'm sixteen," she huffed. Aang laughed.

"Wow, I'm twelve and I act more mature," Nyoko glared at him but she couldn't help but smile. He smiled back.

"So what did Toph say that got you so angry?" Nyoko asked after a few seconds of silence.

"She told Thomas that she hates me," Nyoko looked at Aang. His gaze was downcast and he looked like he were about to cry.

"I'm sure she doesn't... I mean Thomas and I have been friends for three years and we still have our ups and downs, so maybe she was just upset over something you did. She may have explained the situation differently to Thomas, or you didn't hear the whole conversation. I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you... she would've left if she did. There would be no point for her to stay. She reminds me of myself sometimes... stubborn, sarcastic, strong, independent, free... just give her a chance, she'll open up." Nyoko reassured him. Aang thought about what she said.  
_What if Toph didn't hate him? Should he have stayed longer to hear the rest of the conversation? _He had to find herand apologize.

"Thank you Nyoko... I have to go find Toph and apologize," he leapt to his feet and used his air bending to run and find Toph. Nyoko smiled and rested her head on the wall.

He ran through a hallway. He found an open door and decided to see if she was in there. He ran in and found Toph... hugging Thomas. He had never felt so hurt. She never allowed anyone to touch her, but the look on her face looked truly happy.

"Twinkle Toes, what are you doing here?" Toph's soft voice asked. Aang looked up to see Thomas and Toph both staring at him.

"I-I was just leaving" he managed to get out. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Aang... I wanted to-"she turned to look at Thomas. "Get out earth slug," she smirked.

"I was just about to leave... hey Aang, where's Nyoko? I need to talk to her."

"Third hallway to your left," he answered bitterly. Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, thanks," With that, Thomas ran out of the room to find Nyoko.

"What was that about?" Toph asked.

"What was what about?" he repeated coldly. Toph placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't give me that. Why were you being such an ass to him just then?" Aang rolled his eyes.

"I don't get why his hands were on you," he grumbled.

"He gave me a hug! Get over it!" she yelled and stomped her foot which caused the earth to shake. Aang stumbled a bit but regained his balance moments later.

"When have any of us given you a hug? You never let us, or you hit us!" Toph's eyes narrowed.

"Is this about that gang or is it about you? Because I am sick and tired of you using the word 'us' because really it doesn't mean a thing to you," she said coldly. Aang was taken back.

"I think about others! I think about the world, the people suffering, Katara, Sokka and I think about you!"

"Whatever," she muttered hardheartedly. Aang watched her leave the room. He listened to her footsteps fading as she walked further away. He groaned and clutched his head.

"What is wrong with me?!" he yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

Zuko ran as fast as he could. He tried to cover his scar as much as possible. So much for being stealthy...

He found the inn where he and his uncle were staying. He ran down a set of stairs and swung open the door. He panted heavily and looked around to find his uncle.

He walked into the kitchen and found a searing hot cup of tea. He took in the aroma and walked over to the table.

"Zuko?" Zuko turned around to face his Uncle. "What are you doing back so soon?" Zuko sighed.

"Uncle, Azula's in this town we have to leave as soon as possible... she already has the whole town looking for us" Iroh rubbed his chin.

"That is a problem..." he whispered."Okay, we'll leave... as soon as I finish my tea," he grinned. Zuko slapped his forehead and knocked the cup out of the old man's hand.

"We need to leave now!" so much for apologizing and becoming a new man. Iroh looked at the cup on the floor. His eyes began to water.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea... but it's just so sad," he sniffed. Zuko groaned.

"Come on Uncle... as soon as we leave I'll make you a fresh batch of tea." Iroh's face lightened up. He never thought that his nephew was into tea making.

"Sure," Iroh said enthusiastically.Zuko smiled at his uncle and watched as he quickly packed everything they needed.

Two hooded figures walked through the town of Senlin. The boy and his uncle where moving to the docks when the boy's uncle stopped and looked at a flyer stuck to a building wall. He knew the picture of the boy who had a large bounty on his head.

"What is it Uncle?" he walked up to his Uncle and looked at the flyer. "Who is it?" Iroh shook his head.

"It is Thomas, my nephew. He is wanted for a large bounty." Zuko looked at the flyer once more. He narrowed his eyes.

Why was it that every time he wanted to do some good in his life, something or someone always stood in the way? He knew where his cousin was, but did he want to find him and hand him in to his father? The avatar was there too. Maybe_,_ just maybe, this could be his day. No... He made his mind up. He was going to be plain old Zuko from now on.

"What are we doing now nephew?" his Uncle's voice dragged him out of his thoughts. _This was your destiny... to find the Avatar and your cousin and hand them both to your father. You will have your honour back, you will fulfil your destiny, Zuko, choose right... _  
A voice, and much like his sister's said.  
_**No Zuko, this is not right! Don't do this to yourself!**_ A voice much like his Uncle's said.

"Well?" he looked at Iroh.

"We are going to visit my cousin," Zuko said and headed toward the docks.

Iroh sighed and shook his head. The boy had a lot to learn and discover.  
He followed Zuko and kept silent.

* * *

**[A/N: FINALLY!!!! Done! Urgh took me ages!**

**Any way..... going to take a break... I need to study for my exams next week =.= **

**I will continue writing shortly after I have finished them.**

**Okay until next time!**

**That's all folks! =3]**


End file.
